Main Kokkuri-san yuk!
by Ren Kazune
Summary: "kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san, jika kau disini tolong gerakkan koin ini" naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Ino mencoba membuktikan kebenaran tentang permainan kokkuri-san. tapi setelah selesai bermain mereka lupa untuk membereskan sisa permainan mereka apa yang akan terjadi pada keempat remaja itu? 'kematianmu akan tiba sebentar lagi'


MAIN KOKKURI-SAN YUK!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Ren Kazune

Rated : M?

Genre : horror (maybe?)

Warning : bloody masih bertebaran, typo, dead chara, DLL

Ini fic oneshot pertamaku yang bergenre horror, entah kenapa belakangan ini ren sangat senang dengan cerita urban legend gitu jadi akhirnya dibuatin fic deh

Ok! Dari pada kebanyakan ngebacot mending langsung aja

Happy reading

Cerita ini dimulai ketika empat remaja mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari permainan kokkuri-san, mereka adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Sakura Haruno, dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Saat ini Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba sedang mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan selembar kertas yang diisi dengan persyaratan untuk memanggil Kokkuri-san

"baiklah ayo kita mulai" ucap Kiba sembari meletakkan sekeping koin diatas gambar torii

Keempat remaja itu menyentuh koin dengan ujung jari mereka agar meninggalkan sidik jari

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, jika kau ada disini tolong gerakkan koin ini" ucap keempat remaja itu dengan suara lantang. Setelah selesai membaca mantra mereka lalu menarik jari dari koin itu dan mengamati koin yang menujukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan

"be-bergerak! Koinnya bergerak!" seru Sakura riang sembari menunjuk koin yang tengah berputar-putar itu

"sudah kubilangkan Kokkuri-san akan datang" seru Kiba tak kalah senangnyadari Sakura "jadi? Siapa yang mau mencoba duluan?"

"aku! Biar aku yang bertanya duluan!" seru Ino dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya "e-ehm…Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, tolong katakan padaku pada siapakah aku akan menikah?"

Koin yang sedari tadi berputar kini berhenti dan bergerak pelan menuju huruf-huruf yang akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino

"lihat-lihat! Koinnya bergerak!" seru Ino lagi

Koin itu berhenti sebentar pada satu huruf ke huruf lain hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat 'kau tidak akan menikah,'kedua mata Ino membulat sempurna saat membaca kalimat itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino atas jawaban Kokkuri-san itu, cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga tawa Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba memecah kesunyian kala itu

"bhuahahaha….! Kau akan jadi perawan tua Ino?! Hahaha… aduduh perutku haha…Kokkuri-san benar-benar tahu cara bermain"

"diam kau jidat lebar! Hantu sialan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!" bentak Ino. Iris aquamarine Ino menatap tajam koin yang tak bergerak itu

"jaga bicaramu Ino! Bagaimana kalau Kokkuri-san marah!" senggak Naruto pada Ino yang hanya menatapnya bosan

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus" lerai Sakura dengan nada suara yang lembut "sebaiknya kita bermain lagi. nah biar aku yang coba, Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, tolong katakan padaku diuniversitas manakah aku akan lulus?"

Koin itu kembali bergerak menyusun huruf-huruf yang akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Sebuah kalimat terbentuk setelah koin itu berhenti bergerak

'kau tidak akan pergi keuniversitas manapun' begitulah bunyinya

"apa?! Kenapa begitu? Huh…aku tidak percaya pada jawaban Kokkuri-san" ketus Sakura sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"rasakan itu jidat lebar" ejek Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

"diam kau Ino pig" balas Sakura tajam

"baiklah sekarang giliranku! Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san katakan padaku apakah Hinata mencintaiku?" tanya Kiba yang diakhiri dengan cengiran kelewat lebarnya

"kau kan sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan, kenapa menanyakannya?" tanya Naruto dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ah tidak…aku hanya iseng" jawab Kiba santai sembari mengbas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop saja

'dia tidak pernah mencintaimu' begitulah kalimat yang terbentuk setelah koin itu berhenti bergerak. Kiba yang melihat itu menjadi berang dan hampir saja mengamuk kalau tidak segera dihentikan ketiga temannya

"sekarang kau tahu apa yang kurasakankan Kiba" ejek Ino sembari berjalan kearah Naruto "sekarang giliranmu Naruto" ucap Ino sembari menepuk bahu kanan Naruto

"h-haruskah?"

"tentu saja harus! Permainan ini tidak akan berakhir kalau semua pemainnya belum mengajukan pertanyaan!"

"i-iya aku tahu"

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat!"

Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum bertanya pada Kokkuri-san

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, katakan padaku kapankah aku akan mati?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" marah Sakura

"kan kalian yang menyuruhku bertanya" entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi khawatir dan takut akan jawaban Kokkuri-san nanti. Dan kekhawatiran mereka terbukti saat Kokkuri-san menjawab

'kematianmu akan tiba sebentar lagi'

Keempat remaja yang telah selesai bermain itu pun sangat shock atas jawaban terakhir Kokkuri-san, mendadak wajah mereka menjadi murung dengan tatapan yang kosong

"a-aku mau pulang, aku lelah" lirih Naruto yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan diikuti ketiga temannya

"aku juga, permainan ini tidak menyenangkan" dan dengan itu mereka pulang tanpa memulangkan Kokkuri-san kealamnya

Sementara itu dikelas 11-A yang kini kosong dan gelap terlihat sesosok makhluk transparan yang melayang disamping meja tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya bermain, matanya yang merah bagaikan darah itu menatap lurus meja didepannya, sebuah seringaian yang sangat lebar yang seolah dapat membelah wajah yang tak utuh itu terukir diwajah sosok itu yang dipenuhi dengan darah

"**hihihi….tidak memulangkanku heh"** cekikik sosok itu hingga membuat suasana gelap dikelas itu menjadi semakin mencekam

Sosok itu melayang mendekati jendela dan menatap penuh kebencian pada keempat remaja yang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah tanpa menyadari kehadirannya

"**permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi"** ucap sosok itu dengan suara parau yang terdengar mengerikan

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Ino tetap diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara walau hanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang menjadi suram itu sejak permainan mereka selesai tadi, semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing

Kiba yang pada dasarnya tidak betah berlama-lama dalam suasana suram itu memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi baru saja membuka mulut Naruto sudah mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu

"sebaiknya kita lupakan permainan kita tadi, akan buruk jika kita terus mengingatnya" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka serius

"aku setuju! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ucap Kiba yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga temannya

"benar, aku akan menikah dengan pria idamanku, Sakura akan masuk keuniversitas terbaik, Kiba dan Hinata akan terus bersama selamanya, dan Naruto akan terus hidup bersama kita" ucap Ino dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat, namun meski begitu ketiga temannya tetap setuju padanya

Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka kemudian berpisah arah menuju rumah masing-masing

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya Ino tak bisa berhenti memikirkan jawaban Kokkuri-san atas pertanyaannya maupun teman-temannya. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan 'itu hanya omong kosong' bagaikan mantra, namun kekhawatirannya tetap saja mendominasi dirinya

Saat sedang berjalan memasuki jalan yang sangat sepi tiba-tiba lampu jalan disekitar Ino redup, lalu terang, redup lagi dan terang lagi, begitu seterusnya selama Ino berjalan

'_kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan lampunya?'_ batin Ino

"aku harus cepat pulang" ucap Ino seraya mempercepat langkahnya

Clang…

Suara kaleng yang jatuh membuat langkah Ino terhenti, bersamaan dengan itu gadis itu merasakan hawa dingin yang ganjil disekitarnya, dengan segenap keberaniannya Ino menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berharap menemukan salah satu temannya yang mengerjainya, namun harapannya harus pupus saat tak menemukan siapapun disana

'_huff…perasaanku saja'_ batin Ino

Segera ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya kedepan dan saat itu juga Ino membelalak lebar saat mendapati sesosok makhluk yang menatapnya dengan mata melotot seakan mau keluar dari lubangnya itu

"GYAAAAAA…..!" teriak Ino menggelegar

.

Sementara itu ditiga tempat yang berbeda, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba tiba-tiba teringat dengan Ino, mendadak mereka merasakan firasat buruk pada teman mereka itu

'_ino kuharap kau baik-baik saja'_ batin Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba bersamaan

.

**Warning: bloody dimulai dari sini hingga keakhir cerita, prepare yourself**

"ayo main lagi" ucap sosok itu dengan suara paraunya yang mengerikan

Sosok itu mendekati Ino yang gemetaran tubuhnya karena ketakutan, dengan gerakan kaku Ino berjalan mundur untuk menghindari makhluk halus yang semakin memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan miliknya itu. Melihat sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya, Ino memutuskan untuk lari saat itu juga

"kenapa kau lari Ino-chan? Ayo main lagi hihihi…" sosok itu melayang pelan mengejar Ino yang berlari sangat kencang, namun ada yang aneh, meskipun Ino berlari sekuat tenaga tapi ia tidak pernah keluar dari jalan itu seolah ia terjebak disana, tentu saja Ino menyadari hal itu dan ketakutannya semakin besar saat melihat sosok itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya

"kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini Ino-chan HAHAHAHA…" ucap sosok itu yang diakhiri dengan tawa jahatnya

'_oh tuhan ada apa ini? Aku takut…kumohon tolong aku teman-teman'_ batin Ino

Ino terus berlari hingga semua lampu jalan disekitarnya menayala sangat terang dan membuatnya berhenti berlari karena pandangannya yang terganggu, Ino segera menutup matanya untuk menghindari cahaya terang yang membuat matanya sakit

"ayo kita mainkan permainan yang menarik Ino-chan hihihi…"

Sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Ino, lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas dan saat itu juga tubuh Ino ikut terangkat keatas

'_kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan?'_ batin Ino

Perlahan Ino membuka matanya tapi sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuhnya yang melayang cukup tinggi _'ba-bagaimana bisa?'_

Sosok itu menghentakkan tangannya kesisi kanannya hingga membuat tubuh Ino terhempas kuat kesalah satu tiang lampu yang tiba-tiba mati

"ukh…." Ringis Ino yang merasakan sakit dibagian punggungnya

Sosok itu menyeringai kejam pada Ino yang menatapnya takut, tapi tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang begitu saja, Ino yang melihat itu pun sempat menghela nafas lega sebelum kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok itu

"bhuuu~~" kejut sosok itu yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Ino, Ino yang kaget atas kemunculan tiba-tiba sosok itu hanya mampu menahan nafasnya, apalagi kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sosok yang sejak tadi mengganggunya itu, bagaimana matanya yang seakan mau keluar dari lubangnya, bagaimana kedua belah bibirnya robek dengan lebarnya, bagaimana cairan kental berwarna merah yang memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya, itu semua membuat Ino semakin takut pada sosok itu

Sosok itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya kemata kiri Ino dan membuka paksa matanya agar terbuka lebih lebar

'_apa yang akan dilakukannya?'_ sosok itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ino, dijulurkannya lidahnya yang panjang dan berliur kemata kiri Ino

"hii…HYAAAAAA…!" jerit Ino saat sosok itu menjilati matanya dan melumuri matanya dengan darah

"hen-hentikaaaaaann!" jerit Ino lagi

Tanpa mengindahkan jeritan Ino, sosok itu kini mengemut dan menjilati bola mata Ino tanpa menariknya dari lubangnya seolah bola mata itu adalah permen lolipop yang manis

"hiks…hiks…kumohon hiks…hentikaan…" lirih Ino dengan air mata yang mengalir deras

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan mata Ino, kini sosok itu menyudahi aktifitas gilanya dan kembali berdiri tegak dihadapan Ino dengan seringainya yang masih terus setia terpatri diwajahnya yang tak utuh

"ayo kita akhiri Ino-chaaan~" ucap sosok itu dengan nada sing a song

Sosok itu mengangkat Ino tanpa menyentuhnya, lalu melemparkannya kesalah satu lampu yang menyala terang dengan kepala yang tertancap dilampu itu

"A-AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH….!" Jerit Ino kesakitan karena listrik yang menyambar kepalanya

"hihihi…." Sosok itu terkikik geli melihat tubuh Ino yang menegang

BZZZTT….BZZZTT….

Listirk-listrik itu menyambar tubuh Ino dengan beringasnya sementara tubuh Ino semakin menegang dan mulai menghitam

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" jerit Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya yang tadi menegang kini mulai melemas bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa gadis remaja itu dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh yang hangus terbakar

"hihi…HAHAHAHA….!" Tawa sosok itu senang

Semua lampu jalan yang ada disana mendadak mati bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok transparan itu dikegelapan malam dengan tawanya yang masih menggema

.

.

.

Gedung universitas yang megah menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum gedung universitas Tokyo dihadapannya itu

"sudah kuputuskan, aku akan masuk ke-universitas ini!" seru Sakura sembari membidik universitas Tokyo dengan gerakan seolah sedang menembak

"eh?" gumam Sakura saat melihat salah satu kelas yang masih terang, dari jendela kelas itu Sakura melihat seorang perempuan yang menatapnya datar yang dibalas Sakura dengan lambaian tangan "masih ada orang ya? Padahal sudah malam" gumam Sakura lagi "ah ya! Kenapa aku tidak kesana dan menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang universitas ini hihi…aku memang pintar" dengan idenya itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung universitas Tokyo itu

Gedung universitas yang gelap membuat Sakura tak terlalu kesulitan untuk menemukan satu-satunya ruang kelas yang masih terang, setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas itu Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengetuknya, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, karena bingung dan penasaran Sakura membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya

Sreeekk…

"ano…permi…lho" niat awal ingin menyapa penghuni kelas, Sakura malah dikejutkan dengan ruangan yang kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana

"aku yakin tadi aku melihat seseorang disini, apa hanya imajinasiku saja ya?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah jendela tempat tadi ia melihat seorang gadis disana

"mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara parau yang cukup mengerikan, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti mengaum

"eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang yang berdiri didepan pintu

'_aku tak dengar suara pintu, bagaimana dia masuk?'_ batin Sakura

Orang itu hanya menunduk sejak kedatangannya tadi, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan penampilan orang itu yang berantakan, tapi yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut adalah orang itu tak menapak lantai, Sakura cukup sadar arti tak menapak lantai itu. Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran Sakura mundur perlahan, namun pergerakannya harus terhenti karena punggungnya yang menabrak jendela

"kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau tadi mencariku untuk bermain bersama?" orang itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, wajahnya yang rusak membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura gugup, gadis itu berjalan sambil memegangi dinding agar bisa keluar dari ruangan itu

"kumohon jangan lari Sakura-chan atau kau akan menyesal nanti" ucap sosok itu dengan nada mengancam

'_aku harus keluar dari sini bagaimanapun caranya'_ tekad Sakura dalam hati

'_tapi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk keluar dari sini?'_ batin Sakura. Setelah berpikir keras dan tak menemukan cara untuk keluar dari kelas itu kini pandangan Sakura tertuju pada meja dan kursi yang ada disekitarnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura langsung mengangkat meja dan kursi satu persatu yang langsung dilemparnya kesosok yang kini menunjukkan seringai mengerikannya karena semua benda yang dilempar Sakura padanya hanya menembus tubuhnya

'_sial'_ Sakura menatap kesal sosok yang tak bergerak seincipun sejak Sakura melemparkan benda-benda kelas itu pertama kali padanya

Pandangan gadis itu kini beralih pada kelas yang berantakan dengan meja dan kursi yang memblokir pintu, menghela nafas panjang sekali, kini Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan cara apa ia harus keluar dari kelas itu

"sudah selesai Sakura-chan?" Tanya sosok itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, seketika itu pula semua meja dan kursi yang ada dibelakangnya ikut terangkat "hihihi…HAHAHAHA…! Kukembalikan semua padamu Sakura-chan HAHAHAHA…!" sosok itu mendorong tangannya kedepan dan gerakan itu diikuti oleh semua benda-benda yang ada dibelakangnya yang langsung terlempar ke Sakura yang tak mampu melindungi dirinya sehingga tubuhnya kini dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri

"GYAAAA! SAKIIITT…! HENTIKAAANN…..AAARRRGGGHHH…!"

"HAHAHA….!"

"ukh…." Ringis Sakura sembari berusaha berdiri dengan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah "ini sakiit sekali….kumohon hentikan…" lirih Sakura yang sudah berhasil berdiri tegak dengan berpegangan pada jendela dibelakangnya

Sosok itu menyeringai kejam pada Sakura sebelum mengatakan "ini yang terakhir Sakura-chan" ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah meja disampingnya yang langsung terlempar pada Sakura yang hanya menatap horror meja itu

Praaaang….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Bruk…

"hihihi…" cekikik sosok itu saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang hancur karena jatuh dari lantai 2

'_ukh…urgh….mati rasa…aku tak bias merasakan tubuhku….ah gelap…Ino…Naruto…Kiba…semoga kalian baik-baik saja'_ batin Sakura sebelum menutup mata selama-lamanya

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Kiba tak sengaja melihat kekasihnya, Hinata, sedang berjalan sambil bergendeng tangan dengan seorang lelaki yang tak Kiba ketahui siapa itu

'_gadis itu…beraninya dia selingkuh…brengsek…awas kau Hyuuga…'_ geram Kiba dalam hatinya

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Kiba menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri untuk menyamperi kekasihnya yang sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain

Sementara itu dari kiri Kiba terlihat sebuah truk yang melaju kencang kearah Kiba

Jarak keduanya pun semakin dekat hingga tabrakan terjadi tanpa mampu dihindari

Brruuaaaaaakkkk…..

Tabrakan terjadi begitu kerasnya hingga menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Truk itu menggilas tubuh Kiba hingga hancur tak berbentuk, hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa yang menggelinding kesebranga jalan dan berhenti tepat didepan kaki gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang menatap ngeri kepala Kiba dengan mata yang menyorot tajam padanya

"K-Kyaaaaaaaa…..!"

"hihihi…." Cekikik sesosok makhluk transparan yang baru saja keluar dari truk yang tadi menabrak Kiba

.

.

.

"haaah…hari yang melelahkan" keluh Naruto. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu kini memasuki apartemen mewah miliknya, tanpa ia sadari sesosok makhluk yang tadi menghilangkan nyawa ketiga sahabatnya kini mengikuti pemuda itu dibelakangnya dengan seringai jahat yang terus terukir diwajah hancurnya

Naruto menekan tombol lift yang langsung menuju lantai dimana kamarnya berada, menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu lift terbuka dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa menaruh curiga pada lampu lift yang sedikit redup. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, diikuti dengan desiran angin dingin yang muncul entah dari mana, jantung yang bedegup kencang pun ikut meramaikan ketakukat Naruto saat ini, berkali-kali ia menelan liurnya sendiri untuk meredam rasa takutnya

"kau takut Naruto-kun?" Tanya sosok itu yang memperlihatkan wujudnya pada Naruto yang semakin ketakutan

"si-siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bias masuk?" Tanya Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan

"hihihi….kau yang terakhir Naruto-kun" ucap sosok itu sembari menunujukkan seringainya yang mengerikan

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"hihihi…"

Ding…

Suara lift yang telah sampai pada lantai tujuannya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, pintu lift terbuka, Naruto segera melangkah keluar dari lift itu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena sosok itu menarik rambutnya

"lepasskaannn…"

"tidak akan hihihi…" sosok itu semakin erat menarik rambut Naruto

'_sedikit lagi'_ batin Naruto, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada diluar lift namun kepalanya masih didalam

Sosok itu menekan tombol lift yan menuju lantai dasar, seketika itu pula pintu lift menutup, namun terhalang oleh leher Naruto

"lepasshh…" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon

"hihihi…tidak akan" pintu lift menutup separuh menyisakan ruang untuk leher Naruto, dan lift segera turun kebawah walau sedikit terjadi guncangan

"a-apa? Tolong! Tolong!"

"tak aka nada yang dating menolongmu Naruto-kun" lift terus turun kebawah hingga menarik tubuh Naruto, kini tubuh pemuda itu berbaring dilantai

"sedikit lagi lehermu akan patah HAHAHA…." Ucap sosok itu yang diakhiri dengan tawanya yang menggema dilift itu

'_kami-sama tolong aku….tolong…tolong….'_ do'a Naruto dalam hatinya

Lift terus turun kebawah walau terjadi guncangan sesekali hingga akhirnya….

Kraak…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH….!"

Leher Naruto patah

Bukan hanya itu, kini kepala pemuda itu bahkan terpisah dari tubuhnya

"hihihi…HAHAHAHAHA….!" Tawa sosok itu sembari menjilati setiap jengkal wajah Naruto yang pucat

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya berita tentang kematian empat remaja yang diduga sebagai kecelakaan itu tersebar luas diseluruh Jepang

"dengan begini permainan sudah selesai"

END

Uaaahhh akhirnya…! Selesai juga

Ok inilah karya terbaruku, tapi kayaknya ceritanya gak terlalu seram ya? Haha…kalian nilai sendiri sajalah

Sedikit tentang permainan kokkuri-san ini, kalau dipikir-pikir permainan ini cukup mirip dengan jelangkung nya Indonesia deh. nah permainan ini sangat populer dikalangan muda-mudi saat era meiji, dulunya orang yang nekat akan menggunakan papan Ouija untuk memainkan permainan ini. Menggunakan papan _Ouija _sangatlah berbahaya, mengingat papan sakral itu bisa mengundang iblis level tinggi ke dalam permainan atau dapat membuka mata ketiga dari seseorang. Nah, kabarnya lebih aman kalau tanpa pakai papan _Ouija_, yang nantinya akan mengundang iblis/roh dari level _trickster _(suka menipu) dari legenda agama _Shinto _yang katanya lebih aman.

**Kokkuri-san** adalah nama dari roh yang akan dipanggil saat bermain. Nama **Kokkuri** sendiri diambil dari penggabungan nama 3 ekor binatang, diantaranya rubah, anjing, dan musang. "_Kok_" artinya _kitsune _(rubah), "_ku_" artinya _inu_ (anjing), dan "_Ri_" artinya _tanuki _(musang). Rubah dipercaya bisa menjadi penipu yang licik, atau bisa juga menjadi guru yang dapat dipercaya. Anjing dikenal sebagai hewan pelindung. Sedangkan musang adalah hewan yang sangat nakal, tapi sering membawa keberuntungan. Ketiga dari unsur hewan-hewan di atas menjadi kombinasi untuk **Kokkuri-san**.

Cara bermain kokkuri-san cukup mudah, sediakan kertas kosong, pena dan uang logam. tulis huruf hiragana dikertas, lalu gambar gerbang torii dengan pena merah dan tulis 'ya' dan 'tidak' disisi kanan dan kiri torii. Ingat untuk membuka jendela dan pintu selama permainan agar roh kokkuri-san bias masuk. Setelah persiapan selesai letakkan koin digambar torii dan sentuh dengan jari lalu ucapkan 'kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san, jika kau disini tolong gerakkan koin ini' jika koin bergerak maka permainan berhasil dan kalian bias mengajukan pertanyaan padanya

Tapi permainan ini sangat berbahaya karena yang kita panggil adalah roh, nah kalau sudah selesai bermain suruh **Kokkuri-san** pergi dengan mengucapkan, "Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, silakan kembali pulang." Koin akan menunnjukan kata "YA" dan kembali pada gambar torii.

Kalau sudah yakin **Kokkuri** telah pergi, hancurkan kertasnya tadi. Entah disobek-sobek sampai kecil, ataupun dibakar. Sedangkan koin yang kamu pakai tadi, harus dibelanjakan (atau pakai bayar parkir) keesokan harinya. HARUS.

memang kelihatannya permainan Kokkuri-san ini tidak berbahaya kalau main tanpa papan Oija. Tapi, tetap saja, jangan mencoba untuk memainkan permainan ini. Kenapa? karena kamu bisa menjadi depresi dan stres karena jawaban dari Kokkuri-san. Ingatlah selalu, roh Kokkuri-san itu sifatnya suka licik, Ia bisa saja menipumu dengan mudah. Dan, alasan lain kenapa ren tidak menyarankan permainan ini adalah, karena walau kecil, tapi masih ada kemungkinan kamu bakal... **MATI**.

Jadi jangan coba-coba ya, nah terakhir silahkan tinggalkan sedikit kata-kata untuk Ren dan fic Ren

arigatou sudah berkunjung


End file.
